


Breathe

by sabershadowkat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: Prompt: Rituals that make us happy or unhappy





	Breathe

# 

Breathe

  


  


  
Breathe in   
time   
deadlines   
laundry   
lunch   
school run   
dinner   
Breathe out   
vacuuming   
bill paying   
Facebook   
dishes   
dog walking   
Breath in   
library   
mowing the lawn   
soccer practice   
homework   
Breathe out   
bath time   
bedtime stories   
picking up toys   
nightmares   
Breath in   
grocery shopping   
dance recitals   
to do lists   
Breath out   
yoga   
a glass of wine   
a conversation with a friend   
Breath in   
sunshine   
birds singing   
Breath out   
worry   
thought   
Breath in   
Air   
Breath out   


  


  



End file.
